


hunting constellations

by casnbees



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Constellations, F/F, Fanart, Magic associated with night and stars, Stars, drawing in lover's skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnbees/pseuds/casnbees
Summary: morgana captures constellationsto put them in gwen's skin
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	hunting constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> i took the prompt "Magic associated with night and stars" and the "Bloodplay - drawing pretty patterns in lover's skin", except for the bloodplay part
> 
> i really hope you like it :)

✨💫

in the night, morgana captures the stars,

constellations

because the sky doesn't seem like the right canvas for them

but gwen's skin does

✨💫


End file.
